


Soft Joy

by kiwin_vyk1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, It's sweet, and short, romantic, they can be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwin_vyk1/pseuds/kiwin_vyk1
Summary: “I love you,” he wasn’t thinking when the words tumbled out of him.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau & Quinn, Talon Du Couteau/Quinn
Kudos: 20





	Soft Joy

“I love you,” he wasn’t thinking when the words tumbled out of him. He peered at the empty ceiling, focusing on no one particularly but the phrase was directed to the woman in bed with him. It startled the Demacian, their sweet moment of silence broken and her face twisted in confusion, she had just roused. Suddenly Talon's stomach churned as he regretted even opening his mouth. Yet, what other name could he place on their situation? The Noxian shifted up, slouching over as his eyes rendered the sunlight peeking in. His companion placed a hand on his bare arm, her sign of comfort and affection, but her eyes didn’t quite meet his. Her other arm clutched the sheets close to her chest and he was reminded of the frigid feeling on his bare torso. 

Memories of the night rushed before him, a charade they’ve been playing for much too long now. His rival had agreed on only a purely physical night to take the edge off after a bizarre skirmish that had ended mutually, but soon the night turned into days, and days became months. Eventually it all blurred into one night, but the pleasure stuck out the most. The pleasure and how it just felt  _ right _ . The man wanted to laugh at how ironic it was, they were rivals, supposed to kill each other on sight, yet her presence completed him. How unfortunate.

“I love you too,” she mumbled, her eyelids began to falter as she returned to her dreams. 

His breath hitched. 

_ “—love you,” did she hear him right? Quinn had just roused to notice her partner interested in what the ceiling had to offer. She could feel her face twist, but it was accurate in displaying her confusion. The words echoed in her mind as she tried to comprehend the phrase, mainly due to the fact that she had never expected those words to be spoken by the man her arms were encased around.  _

_ Yet, the look on his face said it all. He had meant what he said. _

_ Promptly, Talon sat up and slouched, causing his long hair to conceal his features. Her mouth creased downwards as she realized how much she was staring. She gave herself a pass as she admitted he was quite handsome, but she also knew there was something more than just physical and sexual attraction. If it wasn’t, then they had gotten so far for no reason.  _

_ “I love you too,” she didn’t have to think twice. Her figure shifted closer towards Talon as she attempted for rest once again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, they're allowed to be happy together in this one.


End file.
